April Fool's
by HuddyFanForever10
Summary: House decides to play a prank on Cuddy, which backfires. Will it ruin him and fall apart? Or will it be the start of a wonderful life? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Oh My God

Today is April fools, and I am sure that everyone at the hospital is expecting a prank from me, something usual, like fake vomit or a fake accident. This year I plan on doing something totally different, something unexpected. It is the most perfect prank that anyone will ever pull. I am going to fake propose to Lisa Cuddy.

I have a real ring and everything. I know that she has the hots for me. She will probably figure that I'm joking, but it's still going to be funny to see the look on her face.

So, here I am, walking to her office. I looked through the clear back door and saw her. Okay I will admit, I do have feelings for her, but no way am I saying them. She looked gorgeous today. She was wearing a tight black skirt, and a low cut teal shirt. Wow. That's all I can say about that. I took a deep breath and entered her office.

She immediately looked up from the file she was reading and her big green eyes locked on to mine, they get to me every time I see her.

"What do you need House?" I didn't know what to say, so I just walked behind the desk and took her hand, and got down on one knee, and took the box out of my pocket and opened it.

"Will you marry me?" She looked absolutely shocked. Then she had tears in her eyes. Just as I was about to get up and say got you, she stood up.

"Of course I will!" She grabbed the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. Oh my god, I'm engaged to Lisa Cuddy.


	2. Maybe

**Oh. My. God. She thought it was a real proposal. As soon as she slid the ring on her finger she leaned down and kissed me. It felt good, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. How can I tell her that this was just a joke? I have never seen her this happy, there is no way that I can ruin this. She broke the kiss, and helped me up.**

**" ****I can't believe this House. I always knew that you liked me, but I didn't think you would ever propose." I wanted to say the same, but then she would know. She kissed me again and then said that I had to go do work, and that to come by after work was over. I walked out and started walking to the only place I knew would help, Wilson's office.**

**When I walked in he looked up from a file.**

**" ****What do you need House? You look like you have seen a ghost." I let out a laugh.**

**" ****Actually, I have seen my looked confused.**

**" ****What do you mean House?" This is going to be good.**

**" ****I just proposed to Cuddy, and she said yes." His face turned pale, and his mouth just hung open.**

**" ****Are you serious?" Now, here comes the good part.**

**" ****Yes and no. I really did propose, but it was really an April Fool's prank, and she thought it was real." Now he looks like he has seen a ghost. He stood up and started pacing.**

**" ****So, what are you going to do? I mean, you have to tell her!" I sighed.**

**" ****I can't. You didn't see the look on her face, I did. This is the happiest that I have ever seen her, I can't ruin her." He stopped pacing, and looked me in the eyes. **

**" ****Wow. You are actually being considerate." I know. **

**" ****I just need time. I need to find a way to end this without her knowing. That way, I don't have to hurt her as much." Wilson let out a laugh.**

**" ****You love her House." He then went back to his file. Maybe he is right. Maybe this is what was meant to happen.**


	3. What Could Be

Maybe Wilson was right. Maybe I do love her, okay I know I do, but I don't know if I can show her, and tell her. I have been sitting in my office since I told Wilson, just trying to figure this all out. My thoughts were interrupted by someone storming through my door. It was Wilson, who just started laughing.

" What is so funny?" He just laughed harder.

" I just realized something House. You did this on purpose. You made a fool proof proposal. If she would have said no, you could have just said it was a joke, but if she said yes, the jokes on you." Wow.

" Well I never even thought of it like that. Thanks for the idea though." He stopped laughing.

" Wait, you aren't going to tell her it was a joke?" I shook my head.

" Like you said Wilson, she obviously loves me, otherwise she would have said no. Like you said, I obviously love her. So there is nothing to tell, we are both happy." He just stood there shocked.

" Well, I guess love really changes a man." He walked out, and as soon as he left, Cuddy walked in. She had the biggest smile on her face.

She came in and took a seat on top of my desk.

"So, when are we getting married?" That shocked me.

" Well, I thought we would wait a while." She smiled.

"House, I have been waiting almost two decades, lets just elope and go now." She ran her hand along my face. I can't get married right now, too must have seen the look of fear in my eyes, because she immediately started laughing like crazy, that was odd.

"What?" I questioned. She stood up and leaned on my desk.

" I am just joking with you. April Fools! You got played!" This was confusing.

" When I saw it was April Fools Day I decided to go along with your stupid prank. I knew that you were joking the entire time, I just wanted to see what would happen" Okay, even for Cuddy that was mean.

I stood up grabbed my coat, and left.

" April Fool's Cuddy." I walked out, and in the elevator all I could think about was what could have been.


	4. Dramatic Turn

**Oh. My. God. She thought it was a real proposal. As soon as she slid the ring on her finger she leaned down and kissed me. It felt good, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. How can I tell her that this was just a joke? I have never seen her this happy, there is no way that I can ruin this. She broke the kiss, and helped me up.**

**" ****I can't believe this House. I always knew that you liked me, but I didn't think you would ever propose." I wanted to say the same, but then she would know. She kissed me again and then said that I had to go do work, and that to come by after work was over. I walked out and started walking to the only place I knew would help, Wilson's office.**

**When I walked in he looked up from a file.**

**" ****What do you need House? You look like you have seen a ghost." I let out a laugh.**

**" ****Actually, I have seen my looked confused.**

**" ****What do you mean House?" This is going to be good.**

**" ****I just proposed to Cuddy, and she said yes." His face turned pale, and his mouth just hung open.**

**" ****Are you serious?" Now, here comes the good part.**

**" ****Yes and no. I really did propose, but it was really an April Fool's prank, and she thought it was real." Now he looks like he has seen a ghost. He stood up and started pacing.**

**" ****So, what are you going to do? I mean, you have to tell her!" I sighed.**

**" ****I can't. You didn't see the look on her face, I did. This is the happiest that I have ever seen her, I can't ruin her." He stopped pacing, and looked me in the eyes. **

**" ****Wow. You are actually being considerate." I know. **

**" ****I just need time. I need to find a way to end this without her knowing. That way, I don't have to hurt her as much." Wilson let out a laugh.**

**" ****You love her House." He then went back to his file. Maybe he is right. Maybe this is what was meant to happen.**

**Maybe Wilson was right. Maybe I do love her, okay I know I do, but I don't know if I can show her, and tell her. I have been sitting in my office since I told Wilson, just trying to figure this all out. My thoughts were interrupted by someone storming through my door. It was Wilson, who just started laughing. **

**" ****What is so funny?" He just laughed harder.**

**" ****I just realized something House. You did this on purpose. You made a fool proof proposal. If she would have said no, you could have just said it was a joke, but if she said yes, the jokes on you." Wow.**

**" ****Well I never even thought of it like that. Thanks for the idea though." He stopped laughing.**

**" ****Wait, you aren't going to tell her it was a joke?" I shook my head.**

**" ****Like you said Wilson, she obviously loves me, otherwise she would have said no. Like you said, I obviously love her. So there is nothing to tell, we are both happy." He just stood there shocked.**

**" ****Well, I guess love really changes a man." He walked out, and as soon as he left, Cuddy walked in. She had the biggest smile on her face.**

**She came in and took a seat on top of my desk.**

**"****So, when are we getting married?" That shocked me.**

**" ****Well, I thought we would wait a while." She smiled.**

**"****House, I have been waiting almost two decades, lets just elope and go now." She ran her hand along my face. I can't get married right now, too must have seen the look of fear in my eyes, because she immediately started laughing like crazy, that was odd.**

**"****What?" I questioned. She stood up and leaned on my desk.**

**" ****I am just joking with you. April Fools! You got played!" This was confusing.**

**" ****When I saw it was April Fools Day I decided to go along with your stupid prank. I knew that you were joking the entire time, I just wanted to see what would happen" Okay, even for Cuddy that was mean.**

**I stood up grabbed my coat, and left.**

**" ****April Fool's Cuddy." I walked out, and in the elevator all I could think about was what could have been. **

**{H}{H}{H}H{}H}H{H}H{H}H{H}H{H{H{{H}HH{{H{}HH H}H{H}H}H}H}H}H**

**I can't believe that House pulled that ridiculous prank on me yesterday. It was fun to mess with him, I got back at him using his own game. All night that was all I could think about, I do feel bad, but it was just a harmless prank. My thoughts were interrupted by someone storming into my office, it was Wilson.**

** " ****What the hell did you do to House?" He took a seat in front of my desk and just stared me in the eyes.**

** " ****I knew it was a prank the entire time, so I said yes just to screw with him." If looks could kill, I would be cold. He looked like he hated me.**

** " ****Cuddy, how could you do that? Don't you know what he really did?" I shook my head. He sighed.**

**" ****Cuddy, he planned a fool proof proposal. If you said no he could have just said April Fools." Oh my god, it finally hit me, it totally makes sense now. " But don't count on another proposal"**

**" ****What do you mean?" That was confusing.**

**" ****Cuddy, he is packing up his office as we speak.." I didn't stay to hear the rest. House can't leave, I need him. I ran up the stairs all the way to his office, where everything was in boxes, and House was just putting on his coat.**

** " ****What the hell are you doing?" He turned towards me, and walked towards me and handed me a white envelope.**

**" ****My resignation." No, there is no way I am loosing him. **

**" ****House, you can't be serious, you can't leave. I need you." He grabbed his backpack and walked towards the door, but before he left he turned to me.**

**" ****I will have someone pick up my stuff tomorrow, have a nice life Cuddy." He just walked out, just like that. Like the whole last 8 years didn't matter at all to him. He's really gone.**

**[H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H]H][H][H][H][H][H]**

**I just can't believe that he quit yesterday. At first I thought he was joking, but today, he never showed up for work. I called this morning but he never answered, his house phone was even disconnected. **

**After a few failed calls I returned to my office, as soon as I sat down Cameron ran into my office, she was out of breath. I stood up, alarmed.**

** " ****Cameron, what's wrong?" She took a deep breath, and started crying.**

** " ****Cuddy, it's House, he was in a motorcycle accident this morning." She didn't have to say anything else. I ran down the stairs to the ER. When I got there everything was silent, and there was only one bed that was occupied, it was almost unrecognisable as House.**

**The body that laid before me was mangled and falling apart. There were so many cuts, one being a huge head wound. I looked at the monitor, which said the extent of the damage. He barely had a pulse, and almost no blood pressure. That's when Cameron interrupted.**

** " ****He is comatose. He has a severe concussion and a major skull fracture, your his med. proxy, we need you to sign these for the surgery." She handed me a liability form, which I signed, and then they moved House into surgery. **

**Waiting is always the hardest, and instead of being behind the scenes I am waiting in the OR observation room. I almost don't want to look down, but from time to time I steal a glance. All I see is chaos, everyone is frantic, and from a doctor's point of view I know why. If he was my patient I would only give him a 35% of survival, but the emotional side of me refuses to accept the odds. I can't help but feel guilty. The man that proposed to me only 24 hours ago, the man who I turned down, might be dead in seconds, and there is nothing that I can do. I love him, but I have always been to afraid to tell him. Part of me knows that it will probably end badly, but the hopeless romantic in me thinks it would work. At this point I might not even get the chance to find out, he may die, without even knowing the truth. I glanced down at the OR, where they started stitching him up. I got closer to the glass, his blood pressure and pulse were normal! He was going to live! I ran down the steps where Chase had just emerged from the OR. He saw me and smiled.**

**" ****Cuddy, the surgery went great! We stopped the bleeding and he should be fine, he should be out of the coma within 36 hours, he will be in his room in about half an hour." I gave Chase a hug, and thanked him for saving House. Half an hour later he was in recovery.**

**After being cleaned up he looked more like himself. He had a brain bleed, a concussion, a few bruises and scrapes, and a broken wrist., which was good for not even wearing a helmet. I held his hand, it felt good to touch him again, knowing that he was safe, and as soon as I touched his hand, I felt the grip tightened, he was already waking up!**

** " ****House!? Can you please open your eyes if you can hear me?" After a few seconds I was greeted by ocean eyes.**

** " ****Hi." That was all he could manage to say, which was good enough for me, but then the doctor in me kicked in.**

** " ****House, what is the last thing that you remember?" He looked like he was in deep thought.**

** " ****The last thing that I remember is… the bus accident." Oh no.**

** " ****House, that was almost four years ago, do you know who I am?" He nodded.**

** " ****You're my hot boss." Okay now that sounded like House. **

** " ****Actually, I am your fiance." I held up my left hand, which still held the ring that he gave me yesterday. I didn't want to say it but then it was like I had never messed up. I mean it was what he wanted.**

** " ****Wow. I have a great taste in women. " Then Wilson entered the room, and House smiled.**

** " ****Hey Wilson! Guess what cripple is engaged!" If looks could kill, I would be dead.**


	5. Not Being Able to One Day

**After House fell asleep I walked to Wilson's office, and I have a feeling that I am in for a talk. When I walked into his office he was sitting on the couch, almost like he was waiting for me. I took a seat next to him.**

** " ****Cuddy, how could you lie like that?" I sighed.**

** " ****Look, I know it must seem like an awful thing to do, but it's what he wanted, and in a way it's like I never messed up." He just looked straight ahead, then after a while he spoke. **

** " ****I get what you mean, but what happens when he remembers? You know he won't be happy." I nodded. **

**" ****That might not happen. I spoke to the doctor, and since House forgot four years, it is highly unlikely that he will regain his memories. " At this point, I hope he never will.**

**" ****Alright, I will go along with this, but if he ever remember's you tell him that you forced me." He pointed at me.**

**" ****I promise." **

**{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H{H}**

**After a week in the hospital, and a week at home, House finally came back to work, which was great, and so far, no memories have came back. These past few weeks have been amazing. House has a sensitive sweet side to him, with some mild dirty humor, but he always adds something to it to make you feel special. Now I don't have to hide my feeling's from him anymore, I can just be happy. **

**People at work were surprised to find out that House and I are engaged, most of them said it's about time, other's said that they always hoped or knew it would happen. **

**House replied to everyone saying, " Well, I don't even remember asking!" and everyone replied laughing, which I also did. He did ask, but not really. **

**Ever since this morning I have been sitting in my office just thinking. Had House really planned a fool proof proposal? Or had it all really been a joke? I mean he could have just been mad and pretended to quit just to make me apologise, but it seemed a little too extreme. What if it was all just a prank? Maybe he doesn't even love me, maybe he just thinks that he did before the accident. What if one day he just suddenly remembers and is pissed that he wasted his life with me instead of with someone that he really loves?**

**I have to accept something, I may never know the truth, he may never remember. All I have to go on was our past. First starting in college, at the time I really thought he was the man I was going to marry, he even said that he wanted to, but then he just disappeared. Then five years later he was sitting in front of me, asking for a job. **

**Then after that there were years of jokes and encounters, at the time I just thought he was bored and needed something to do, but ever since last year, after Lucas and everything, I had figured out that he loved me, or at least I thought he did. **

**Now he thinks that I love him, which is true, and that he loves me, which might be true. **

**Then someone walked into my office, it was House. He stood right in front of my desk.**

** " ****I have a question for you." Great, lets hope it's not about the lie.**

** " ****I have an answer."**

** " ****How did I propose to you?" At least it wasn't about me lying.**

** " ****Actually you just asked me, right here in my office. We were not even together at the time, but I knew I loved you and that you loved me, so I said yes." He smiled.**

** " ****Wow, I thought it would have been bigger, anyway. You do know I love you more than my own life right?" I nodded. He walked behind my desk and gave me a kiss, which turned deeper. It felt so good, so right, but then his pager went off. He pulled away and checked it.**

** " ****Well my new patient just had an allergic reaction. Suppose I got to go. Can we continue this later?" He put his hands together like he was begging.**

** " ****Of course." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek, and walked out.**

**I can't imagine not being able to kiss him one day, if he finds out...**


	6. Now What?

It was now almost two months since the accident, and I have been feeling less guilty, it was what he wanted, now I have realized that. Maybe this is how things were supposed to work out, but little did I know two months ago, that this whole "prank" was going to get complicated, fast.

I was sitting in my office after a long day at work, when suddenly a wave of nausea hit me like a truck, I barely made it to the bathroom before I threw up. I didn't feel sick but then it hit me, I must be pregnant.

I am 39, which makes it extremely difficult, but not entirely impossible. I immediately went to the top drawer in my desk, and pulled out a pregnancy test, which was left over from my in vitro last year.

Now I'm sitting here waiting for a timer to go off, waiting to find out my future. So what if I am pregnant? I am engaged, and House and I are both in great places in our lives. But now I can't help but think about if he remembers, that could ruin everything. Maybe I'm not even pregnant, maybe it's nothing.

Then I heard a beep, this is it. I picked up the test and turned it over.

It was positive.

I never thought I would be walking to House's office, about to say what I am going to say. This could be a game changer. Thank god he was alone.

When I walked in he smiled. I smiled back, and took a seat across from him on the other side of the desk.

" What's up Cuddles?" He had no idea what was happening.

" Nothing much, but I do have something to tell you." I paused.

" And? Am I going to know today?" He laughed.

" Well, I… I'm pregnant." He looked absolutely shocked. At first I thought this was it, that we were done, but then he spoke.

" So, now what?" I laughed. He smiled. This was the way it was supposed to happen.


	7. Gender

**2 months later.**

**I hate work so much. All this paperwork is just too much sometimes. Today is going by so slow, probably because in an hour I have my first ultrasound to find out the gender of the baby, ****_House's baby_****. Still almost four months after the accident House hasn't mentioned anything about remembering They say that the longer you go with amnesia the less the chance you have of recovery. At this point it is highly unlikely that he will remember, but that thought is always in the back of my mind. Just then I heard a familiar sound, the thumping of a cane. House then entered my office with a smile on his face.**

**" ****One more hour." He said as he sat down on the chair in front of my desk.**

**" ****I know this day is going by so slow. I can't wait to find out." He nodded.**

**" ****Wanna make a bet?" I laughed same old House.**

**" ****On the gender of our baby?" He nodded.**

**" ****Why not? Wilson said he bets it's a boy, and so do I. Hundred bucks says I'm right." I shook my head.**

**" ****Nope, I am going to bet it's a girl." Then I felt something move inside of me I look of shock came over my face, House looked panicked.**

**" ****Cuddy? Are you alright?" I smiled.**

**" ****I think our child agrees with me. She just kicked." A smile came across House's face.**

**" ****Either that or he's mad about being called a girl." I laughed.**

**" ****We can leave now, maybe being the Dean I can get in early." House nodded.**

**We left my office placing bets.**

**Now I know how patients feel. Sitting in the exam room waiting was hard, not to mention House wasn't helping. He was still talking about the bet.**

**" ****If you don't want to lose a hundred bucks we can work something else out."**

**" ****Like what?" This was House after all, it could be anything.**

**" ****Loser has midnight diaper and feedings for a month. " Okay now this would be interesting.**

**" ****Okay." Just then the doctor came in.**

**" ****Good afternoon Dr. Cuddy, Dr. House. So I hear we want to find out the gender?" I nodded.**

**" ****Yes"**

**" ****Any complaints? Any movement yet?" I nodded.**

**" ****Not really any complaints, but I felt it move for the first time today. "**

**" ****Alright, let's get started. Lay back." I layed back, she put the jell on me and started up the machine.**

**" ****Everything looks good so far you ready?" this was it, I took House's hand and nodded.**

**" ****Well Dr. Cuddy congratulations you are having a baby girl. " I started to cry, and she shut off the machine.**

**" ****Ill be back, Ill get your pictures." She walked out and it was just House and I. I sat up, and gave him a smile.**

**" ****Looks like you and our daughter will have some nice late night bonding time in the future. " He sighed.**

**" ****Well it's worth it." He kissed me on the cheek and on the way back to my office we started talking names.**

**" ****I like Carly." House shook his head.**

**" ****Hatley."**

**" ****Not the worst. Um… Marisa." He shook his head.**

**" ****Kaylie." I shook my head. **

**" ****Macy." He shook his head, then he smiled.**

**" ****What about Aubree?" I smiled.**

**" ****I like that. I think we should. How about Clara for the middle name? It was my grandmothers."**

**" ****I like it."**

**" ****Me too. Aubree Clara House." He kissed me.**

**Everything is falling into place, only 5 more months to go.**


	8. Fading Away

I'm so glad that today is my last day at least for a while. Right now I am 36 weeks along, and I can take maternity leave whenever I want, so I figured now is as good a time as any since I can technically go into labor any minute. Today has been extra stressful, it seems like everyone needs me for something, but finally I'm nearly finished, and House has been popping in my office every half hour to make sure I'm okay, like now. He walked in and took a seat in front of me on a chair.

" How are you." I snickered.

" Just fine, like I was half an hour ago." He sighed.

" Excuse me for caring." I raised my eyebrows.

" House, I have a month to go yet." He smiled.

" Yeah, but technically you could go into labor anytime, any doctor knows that." He's mocking me.

" Very funny." I finished signing a file, done.

" When do you leave?" I set it on the stack of files.

" As soon as I take these to the front desk." I grabbed them but House stopped me.

" I'll take these you just get ready." Reluctantly I agreed, a few minutes later he came back with all of his stuff.

" Where are you going?"

" With you but don't tell the boss lady." I nodded.

" Fine, but only once." House walked out the door but I turned for one last look, and then I left.

House was really talkative on the drive.

" So, what color are we painting the nursery?"

" I don't know I was thinking yellow." He nodded.

" At least you didn't say pink." I laughed.

" She is a girl." He sighed.

" I know but pink is too girly."

" Speaking of paint we should stop today, and we also need a few other baby things." He nodded.

" Okay." I turned left and then stopped at a four way stop. This was the place. Almost a year ago it happened. House's accident.

I looked to House, he was just staring at nothing, almost like he knew. No.

" House?" My voice was shaking. He seemed to snap out of it, and he looked at me with the most serious look I have ever seen on him.

" You lied." He got out of the car, I just was thoughtless. I felt awful. He's gone.

{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}H{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}

That night all I could think about was the three of us. I caused all of this. I may have costed my baby a father, and a father a child. After a while I ran out of tears. Then I decided there was something that I needed to do.

It took a lot of courage to knock on his door, but surprisingly he answered almost immediately. Neither of us spoke for a while but he broke the ice.

" What do you want Cuddy?" I sighed.

" I'm sorry." He sighed.

" It doesn't change what happened."

" I know but when you proposed I didn't know that it was real, but I thought that if I just told you then it wouldn't be as bad as before."He seemed angry.

" You messed me up! I believed you! You took advantage of me!" I felt the tears.

" Im sorry! I just wanted to fix everything!" Then I felt a gush House looked down and looked like he could faint.

" Cuddy?"

" Oh no!" I panicked, but he seemed calm.

" Cuddy, it's okay, but we need to get to the hospital." I nodded. He guided me out of the building and he got into the drivers seat of my car after helping me in. He drove calmly.

" It's too early House." I felt a contraction. He took my hand.

" Cuddy, she will be fine, I promise."

" House, I'm so-" He cut me off.

" Cuddy it's alright, I forgive you,' he kissed my hand, " lets go have a baby." I laughed, here we go.

{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}H{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}{H}

When they connected me to the monitors they immediately saw something was wrong. So they decided on a C section. As House and I were waiting I was so worried.

" House." He nodded.  
" I know." I shook my head.  
" If something happens you need to take care of her."

" Cuddy don't talk like that." I shook my head.

" Promise me." He nodded.

" I promise." He kissed me on the lips and then they wheeled me into the OR, House was standing above in the observation room, it was an emergency C section so he couldn't be there.

They gave me the anesthesia and immediately started. I looked up, and House looked scared. Then I heard a cry, Aubree's cry. I started to cry and House did too, but then the doctors stopped moving.

" She's hemorrhaging!" They immediately moved and House looked awful he started pacing. Then everything got quiet, and I saw the world drifting away, House was drifting away.

**Okay guys! the next chapter will decide the fate of ? Review guys, update soon!**


	9. Her

**" ****I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I didn't look up. At this point nothing can help, my whole world is gone. Everytime something good happens something bad happens and makes the good bad. She didn't deserve this, she was the one who was good, I was the one who should have died, not her. **

**" ****House." I looked up, of course it was Wilson.**

**" ****What." I looked down again. He took a seat next to me.**

**" ****House, I don't know what to say.." I looked at him.**

**" ****Nothing, nothing can make this okay. Nothing will ever be okay again." He nodded.**

**" ****I know, but you do have someone who needs you. " I sighed.**

**" ****Wilson, how can I be a father to her, not without Cuddy." I nodded.**

**" ****You can be, Cuddy would want you to be."**

**" ****I don't know what Cuddy wants, she's dead Wilson." I got up and left, and somehow I ended up in the nursery, where Chase was caring for Aubree. When he saw me he frowned.**

**" ****How is she doing?" I nodded.**

**" ****She's perfect. Do you have a name?" I nodded.**

**" ****Aubree Lisa Clara House." He smiled.**

**"****It's perfect." He placed his hand on my back," House it will be okay, call Cameron and I if you need anything alright?" I nodded. He walked out and it was just me and Aubree, she was looking at me, with Cuddy's eyes, and her curls.I picked her up. She smiled, and I sat down in the rocking chair and just held her.**

**" ****You look so much like her, its unbelievable, your eyes, your curls, even your smile. Everytime I see you I'll see her, but you know what, thats okay. We will be okay." I placed a kiss on her cheek. Wilson walked in then. **

**" ****You look good with her." He sat in a chair next to me.**

**" ****Thanks, she looks so much like her." He nodded.**

**" ****She does, House I will help you in any way I can." I nodded.**

**" ****I think you should stay with me for a while, and help out. WIll you?"**

**" ****House, it's not even a question." **

**" ****Thank you." **


End file.
